gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Deleted Guild Dictionary
This is for the deleted(inactive) guilds of POTCO. Add a famous(or not famous) deleted(or lost) guild of potco. A *Austrian Empire *'Guildmaster: '''Hannah Bluefeather *'Co-Guildmaster: Claire Sagui *'Date Created: '''August 2013 *'Date Deleted: 'August 2013 *'Description: 'The Austrian Empire was an Austrian guild led by the Queen of Austria Hannah Bluefeather and Claire Sagui. This guild was supposed to be for Austria but it didn't get a lot of members, and after a while some people left and when the game was going to close the Guildmaster decided to delete the guild and join the newly remade "Co. Black Guard". B *''The British Knights ** '''Guildmaster: William Howe, John Breasly ** Co-Guildmaster(s): William Howe, Matthew Blastshot ** Date Created: April 1, 2011 ** Date Deleted: August 2011 ** Description: The British Knights was created by William Howe for the King of England. It was one of the leading guilds who fought The Paradox in it's Golden Age. The Paradox destroyed the guild eventually, but it's memory is still imprinted upon those it affected. C *''The Cabinet'' **''Guildmaster: 'Richard Cannonwalker **'Date Created: 'Unknown (probably early 2010) **'Date Deleted: 'Unknown **'Description: 'The Cabinet was founded by Richard Cannonwalker after the termination of his first pirate, which resulted in the collapse of the guild he was running at the time (The New Brood). Richard wanted to re-create the glory of the New Brood, so he created the Cabinet. However, it didn't meet expectations and Richard deleted it to pursue other guildly interests. *The Compound'' **Guildmaster: 'Richard Cannonwalker **'Date Created: '''August 1 **'Date Deleted: August 2 **'Description: '''The Compound was intended to be a successor to the more-successful guild, The Outlanders. However, Richard quickly realized that this was a bad move on his part and returned to The Outlanders, leaving The Compound with a random guildmate. *''Caribbean Rangers *''Chetik Union '' '' Matthew'' ﻿ '' '' D *''David Inc.'' ** '''Guildmaster: David ** Co-Gulidmaster(s): Solomon Burnward, Richard Swordsilver, Elizabeth Heartmalley ** Date Created: Unknown ** Date Deleted: Unknown ** Description: David Inc. was founded by David as a guild that illegally imported or exported pretty much anything. It's dank members enjoyed harassing people down on payments, indulging in devious activities, and being a general nuisance on Navermo. When East India Republic decided to make a push from Port Royal to Tortuga, they found themselves in a thick battle. After hours of fighting, East India Republic found themselves victorious, and sent David Inc. running to Padres del Fuego. Elizabeth Heartmalley had been captured, and soon joined East India Republic, whilst Solomon Burnward fled to find Elizabeth, and soon form his own guild. After many a battle, David Inc. was pushed from Navermo, and retreated in defeat. They found themselves broken. Their best fighter, Richard Swordsilver, had abandoned them. People were running by the day. Soon, David himself left the Caribbean. E *''East India Republic'' ** Guldmaster: William O'roberts ** Co-Guildmaster(s): Robert Mcroberts, John Breasly ** Members (at Peak): 263 ** Date Created: July 2010 ** Date Deleted: November 2010 ** Description: East India Republic (EIR) was created by William O'roberts in July 2010. It was created as an EITC roleplay guild, and it's sole mission was to eliminate any pirates who made their home on Navermo. It's three biggest enemies were David Inc., Burnward's Empire, and El Bandidos. The guild died when it's guildmaster went inactive, and both the co-guildmasters had gone their separate ways. * El Bandidos ** Guildmaster: Nate Raidhawk ** Co-Guildmaster(s): Nathaniel Redeagle, Mark Ironflint, Chris Scurvykidd ** Date Created: Unknown ** Date Deleted: Unknown ** Description: El Bandidos (EB) was created by Nate Raidhawk as a strong-willed guild with intentions of piracy. Their members were great fighters. They heard of an EITC guild, East India Republic, swooping over Navermo. They quickly traveled there to combat the conquest. However, after many days of fighting, El Bandidos retreated, with Raidhawk claiming to come back stronger than ever. When they returned to their home, they were "welcomed" by Captain Ricky Spark, who attempted to destroy El Bandidos. After many fights, Spark disappeared. The Bandidos began to die off, and soon Nate found himself in a state of loneliness. He finally resolved to leave El Bandidos, and fight new battles. * Enemy Lines ** Guildmaster: Madster ** Co-Guildmaster(s): Stormwalker ** Date Created: '''June 27, 2011 ** '''Date Deleted: Still exists, but is now inactive ** Members: 'Held 320 at its peak; currently holds 292 ** '''Description: '''Enemy Lines was created by Madster as a (partially) pirate guild that participated in wars. At its start, and for several months, it fought The Paradox alongside the EITC. However, near its end, an alliance was formed with The Paradox. Enemy Lines became inactive when Madster accepted a proposal from Pearson Wright (Francis Chiphawk at the time) to become the Co-Guildmaster of The Paradox. F *''Francis Brigade **'Guildmaster: '''Francis Bluehawk **'Co'-Guildmaster(s): '''Dog O'hawk, Captain Benning, George Treasurestealer **'Date Created: 2009 **'Date Deleted: '''2011 **'Members: '500 at peak **'Description: A military type guild, deticated to ending the EITC and bringing justice to the Caribbean. Arguably the most famous non-eitc guild of all time. Disbanded when the United Empire dissolved, after winning the great EITC-Pirate war of 2010. Francis Bluehawk left the Caribbean to go to Prussia, bringing nobody with him. *''Famed'' **'Guildmaster:' **'Co-Guildmaster(s)' **'Date Created: ' **'Date Deleted:' **'Members: '''500 (AT PEAK) **'Description:' A Non-Roleplay guild. G *''Grande Doubloons '' Guildmaster: Edward Daggerhawk'' *''Generals of Peace'' '' Red'' *''Gen.of Peace '' '' Lawrence Daggerpaine'' *''The Genesis'' **''Guildmaster: 'Richard Cannonwalker **'Date Created: 'June 2011 **'Date Deleted: 'September 19, 2013 (was inactive well before then) **'Members: 'Unknown (probably at least 200) **'Description: 'Richard Cannonwalker, still feeling sore about the termination of his first pirate and destruction of his greatest guild in September 2009, decided to give another attempt of many to re-create the glory of his former great guild. However, like every attempt, it failed. Richard gave the guild to another member and left to seek out other guilds. H ''Needs content I *''The Imperial'' **'Guildmaster: '''Madster **'Co-Guildmaster(s): 'Jack Goldwrecker **'Date Created: '(Around) April 23, 2012 **'Date Deleted: ('Around) June 3, 2012 **'Members: 'Held 64 at its peak **'Description: 'The Imperial was created after Madster left Co. Black Templars (made by Pearson after the deletion of The Delta Republic). It was made to be a Spanish guild, separate from the others, and it was created to fight Casa Di Royale (made by Pearson after the deletion of Co. Black Templars), though, it only ran into the guild once, and, when it did, it was only a confrontation. The Imperial was deleted by Madster since it appeared to be at a state of never-changing anarchy. *Imperial Romania **Guildmaster:Albert Spark **Date created:Unknown **Date deleted:February 2013 **Members: 15 J ''Needs content K Needs Content L Level 51 *GM - James *Co Gm - Samuel Wavepaine *Created - May 12, 2009 *Disbannded - June 28, 2010 *Members - 189 *Description - Level 51 was a guild that encouraged POTCO to make pirate Level 50 and higher. It was disbanned when a spy entered the guild and deleted all the member. Only 48 people were left and James decided to disbanned it M *''McFighting'' **Guildmaster: 'Kowalski **'Members (at peak): '''Unknown (possibly only 1; the guild was very short-term) **'Date Created: Unknown (mid-2009) **'Date Deleted: '''Unknown (mid-2009) **'Description: 'A guild led by Kowalski which lived for a very short time and got nowhere. N ''North *First GM: Zeke *Second GM: Johnny Darkcastle *First Co. GM: Keira Kinover *Second Co. GM: ??? *Date Founded: February 22, 2011 *Date Abandoned: Late 2011 *Members: ??? O Needs Content P *''The Paradox'' ** '''Guildmaster: Sir Carlos Clemente, Francis Chiphawk ** Co-Guildmaster(s): Hippie, Spade, William Sharkskull, Capt. Grace Redskull ** Members (at Peak): 500 (Maxed) ** Date Created: February 2011 ** Date Deleted: October 2011 ** Description: The Paradox was created after the destruction of the short-lived Delta Empire. It was first created by Sir Carlos Clemente, and Francis Chiphawk soon became guildmaster. It was a PVP/SVS war machine, defeating many adversaries. Many players of the game soon banded against the guild, and after many long months of fighting, it was abandoned, and "The Delta Republic" was made. * Pirate Torrture ** Guildmaster: 'Richard Cannonwalker ** '''Members: '''500 ** '''Date Created: '''Unknown (presumed to be December 2007; possibly early 2008) ** '''Date Deleted: '''Unknown (mid-late 2008) ** '''Description: '''After leaving his first guild ever, Richard and his new friend Stefan, whom he met in the guild, decided to create "Pirate Torrture" (this would also mark the creation of a close friendship between the two that lasted until 2011, when Stefan left the game for the last time). Due to the game being very new at the guild's creation, recruiting members was easy. However, after the guild became successful, Richard abruptly left, leaving the guild in shambles and to fall into inactivity. Q ''Needs Content R *Red Dog Mariners *Romanian Domain **Guildmasters:Albert Spark, William Brawlmartin **Date Created:April 20, 2012 **Date deleted:Unknown **Members:30 at its peak S S.P.A.R.T.A.N.S. '' ''Spania T *''Tucking Fypo'' ** '''Guildmaster: Unknown ** Co-Guildmaster(s): Unknown ** Members: '''Unknown ** '''Date Created: Unknown ** Date Deleted: Unknown ** Description: Tucking Fypo was a guild created at some point in 2010. It's name was a phrase, with the first letters in each word flipped. The guild was short lived, and deleted by Disney soon. * The Black Palladins '' ** ''Guildmaster: Matthew O'Malley ** Co-Guildmaster(s): Unknown ** Members: Unknown ** Date Created: Unknown ** Date Deleted: June 2012 Description: The Black Palladins was a remake of the original Black Palladins guild (deleted) led by Matthew Wildvane (inactive), Jane Fletcher (Inactive), and Peter Bluehawk (Inactive). It became highly inactive back in October 2011 after the guildmaster, Matthew O'malley, was termed. Shortly after his return, the guildmaster declared the guild dead and beyond repair. *The Dolls **'Guildmaster': Maximvs Gladiovs **'Co-Guildmasters': Olyve Oyl, Meg/Meghan Redhawk, Jason Yellowhound/Barefoot Billy **'Members': 78 at last count **'Date Created': Unknown(early 2008 or late 2007) **'Date Deleted': Unknown **'Description': will edit soon *''The New Brood'' **'Guildmaster: 'Richard Cannonwalker **'Officers: '''All (Richard's strategy was to promote everybody to officer so people would want to stay more) **'Members: 500 **'Date Created: '''May 26, 2009 **'Date Deleted: 'September 2009 (GM was terminated and guild went inactive; wasn't officially deleted until September 19, 2013) **'Description: 'The New Brood was a guild made by Richard Cannonwalker in order to revive, what he called, the "glory days" of Pirate Torrture (a former guild he made). Within a few months, the guild took off. During the summer, the guild got 500 members and began making appearances on the daily leaderboards in various categories. However, Richard was eventually terminated and the guild fell into complete inactivity. However, the guild was never officially deleted (until the game ended). * ''THE LOOTERS ** 'Guildmaster:Will Greasescarlett ' ** '''Members:56 ** Date Created:December 2011 ** Date Deleted: August 2012 ** Description:The guild was replaced by Piratezow. Trueswain's Guild- Created by Elizabeth Trueswain U *United Legion **'Guildmaster': Billy Lockcutter **'Co-Guildmaster(s):' Jeffrey Blasthawk **'Members: '''200-300. **'Date Created':Unknown **'Date Deleted':Unknown **'Description': The United egion was used as a colony guild under the reign of EITC Lord Benjamin Macmorgan, with the United Empire, until Billy Lockcutter revolted. *United Empire **'Guildmaster: Benjamin Macmorgan **Co-Guildmaster(s): Unknown **'Members: '''500 **'Date Created: 'Unkown **'Date Deleted: 'Unkown **'Description: 'The United Empire was a fairly successful EITC guild for the first half of its existence, but then became open to all users. **United Elites ** Guildmaster: Kat Heartmorris **Co-Guildmaster(s): Unknown **Members: 123 **Date Created: Assumed sometime around in 2009 **Date Deleted: Assumed sometime around in 2011 when the guild only had 10-20 members in it. **Descripition: United Elites was a early Navy guild in 2009-2010. When it converted to a pirate guild, it lost ALOT of members. The guild finally died down until there was only about 10-20 members in it remaining. After that they converted to a EITC Guild, not a Navy guild. After Kat brought the rest of the guild to the Battle with The French, they were all killed. Kat finally destroyed everything to do with the the guild. ** **'United Alliance **'Guildmaster(s): '''Matthew Omalley-Founder; Matthew O'malley; Johnny Seaslasher **Members: 500 **Date Created: Unknown **Date Created: Unknown **Description: The United Alliance was a very successful guild. (UA) was a pirate guild created to combat Co. Empire and EITC forces. The (UA) was the leading guild in the Pirate Council. The Pirate Council included the guilds INFERNO, Elite Dragon Squad, United Alliance, and Elite Assassins. The guildmaster was Matthew Omalley; the Co.gm was Johnnsy seaslahser. Other Co.gm's / Vice Presidents included Matthew O'malley, Edgar Wilderat, and Jeremiah Stormwash. The Guild master changed in 2011due to the unexpected departure of Matthew Omalley, the creater of (UA). In the fact of his departure, Johnny Seaslasher presided control. When Matthew O'malley returned, power was handed over with minimal lose of recuits. United Alliance disbanned in 2012 into the guild Elite Assassins. The Pirate Council still retained control by Mr. Omalley, but eventually ended with his death. V Vampire's Element- Made by Vampire Sorceress Vampire Elements- Made by Vampire Sorceress W W A R Breakers - Created By X ''Needs content Y Needs content Z Needs content Category:Directories Category:Guilds Category:Deleted Guilds Category:Factual Pages Category:Community Category:POTCO